


Since when?

by WeirdV



Series: Ensorcelled [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches up with an old friend and finds out a few things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when?

**Since when**

It’s a question he had never expected. Or at least not from the person asking him the question.

They’d been friends – if you can make friends in this business with a talkshow host – for a few years. The man had interviewed him after Derek won his first award for playing a retired cop that can’t let go of a case and goes mad. The man had interviewed Derek when he got the lead role in “ _Bewitched_ ”. Anyways, they’d known each other for a long time, meeting at parties and – after discovering they had some common interests – going to baseball games together.

The man – of course – had a name.

Dean Ramirez.

Derek hadn’t seen him in a while, busy filming the show and taking care of Millie, Stiles being in a coma, Lydia getting – well, Banshee-powers.

And since the baseball season was over, they hadn’t met in person in a few months. Sure, they’d talked on the phone, exchanged pleasantries, he’d done an interview through a video-feed when he was in Paris (a romantic getaway with Stiles a few weeks after the coma), but it wasn’t the same.

So in a way, Derek was happy to see the guy again. Even if it was for an interview about the show, which would start airing its fifth and final season next week.

At the moment Derek is in his dressing room – getting ready for the show. He’s on the phone with Stiles – who is out of town with Millie to visit his dad – and they’re talking about what they’re going to do next. Now that the show is coming to an end.

“I don’t know, Derek” he says, “I like the acting, and all that. But I’d like to focus more on full time investigating.”

“I thought you would” he replies, “As long as you’re careful – It’s alright.”

“You got any projects lined up?” Stiles asks, “I mean – I know we’ve got enough saved, but if you’ll be home all day. Well, I love you and all, but you’ll drive me nuts.”

“I know, babe” he says, a smile playing on his lips, “I got some things. I got a few calls, my agent has sent me some scripts. And I have someone who asked me to read his script, for an independent movie. It looked pretty good.”

“Awesome” he answers, “We’ll be back in two days. We miss you, Millie misses you. Dad asked how you are doing.”

“Tell him I miss you guys too” he says, “And that I’d be right there with you if I wasn’t contractually obligated to do this interview.”

“I know” he says fondly, “I’d let Millie say hi, but she’s out like a light. Dad took her to the sheriff’s station today.”

“She must’ve had a blast” Derek replies, remembering the last time he’d taken Millie to visit her grandfather at the sheriff’s station. She’d gone around and asked everyone about what it’s like being a deputy and catching bad guys.

“You know what she’s like” he says, there’s someone on the background, “I got to go, Der!”

“Okay” he replies, “I love you! Call me tomorrow.”

“Love you too” he says before hanging up.

There’s a knock on the door, “Come in” Derek sighs, rubbing his eyes – with Stiles gone for the weekend he barely slept – as Dean walked in.

“Derek” he smiles, “Long time no see.”

“Indeed” Derek says with a smile, he pulls the man in for a short hug, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Holy fuck” the man stares at him, eyes wide, “You’re a werewolf? Since when?”

“Uhm –“ Derek stares at the man, “You – you know?”

“Yes” he says, “Since when?”

“About - well - almost a year now” he answers, the man frowns at him, a hand on Derek’s shoulder as he gives the man a worried look.

“Were you – did you get attacked?” he asks, Derek shrugs.

“Yeah” he says, “Well – not like that. I got hit with a spell, and then gutted by some evil witch and her omega boyfriend. So my friend offered me the bite – since I was dying anyways.”

“You’re friends with an alpha?” the man frowns as Derek smiles and nods.

“So – how about you? You’re not a wolf, I can smell you’re not” he says, Dean smiles and shakes his head.

“No, I’m not a wolf” he says, “Banshee and witch.”

“Huh, interesting” Derek smiles again, and the man shrugs.

“So, how did you know an alpha?” his friend asks, “And how did you find out about werewolves?”

“My husband is a Spark” he says matter of fact, and Dean’s jaw drops.

“You’re _married_?” Dean says, and Derek’s glad the question wasn’t ‘ _you’re gay?’_ instead.

“Yes, I am” he smiles, “But we want to keep it a secret. So, maybe not on national TV?”

“No, I won’t say anything” Dean smiles, “Have I met him, though?” he pauses, “Wait – a Spark. It’s – it’s Stiles, isn’t it?”

Derek tries not to, but the smile that spreads across his face upon hearing the name.  “Yeah” he admits, and he can feel the blush creep up his cheeks, “He never told me you were a Banshee.”

“Well, he never told me you were a wolf” he replies with a smirk, “Confidentiality among the supernaturals.”

“Right, he told me something about that” Derek grins, “About _you’d be surprised how many supernatural people you know_ , before we got married.”

“It’s good to see you like this, Derek” he smiles, “You look happy. I guess it’s because you’re part of a pack now, huh?”

“Part of it” Derek says, “You know Stiles, right? Did you know his late fiancé?”

“Malia? Yeah, I met her once or twice” Dean says, “Why?”

“So you know Stiles had a kid with her?” Derek asks, the man nods, “Malia – she was my cousin. I didn’t know until a few years back, when we were filming the first season.”

“Peter Hale?” Dean asks, Derek nods, “So – you got a family again? A daughter that is actually related to you?”

“Yeah” he smiles, “Millie – she’s, well, amazing.”

“I’ve only ever seen pictures” Dean admits, “Stiles is very protective of her. Especially since she’s so powerful, being the kid of a were coyote and a spark.”

“Yeah – she’s starting to get some control over her powers” he says with a smile, “Keeps letting things levitate in the house.”

Dean snorts, “Must be fun, huh?” he says, Derek smiles in return, “So – when you were in a coma for three days?”

“A spell. Stiles – _the idiot_ – healed me. that’s why he was in a coma for a month” Derek explains, shaking his head at the memory.

“twenty-eight days is not a month” the man says with a grin, Derek snorts.

“February is” Derek retorts, checking the clock on the wall, “Fuck, half an hour, I have to get my make-up done.”

“Okay, hurry up!” he says, “See you on set.”

“I’ll be there” Derek smiles, “And we should meet up later, catch up, you know?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool” he says, “And don’t worry, I won’t spill about your husband or anything. Not worth the risk.”

“What risk?” Derek frowns.

“Let’s just say Stiles gave me a warning last time we spoke” he says with a smile, “And I might be a witch, but all the powers in the world won’t protect me from getting on Stiles’ bad side.”

"Can't argue there."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing for this 'verse, but I only seem to come up with little drabbles.  
> So I hope you like these :)  
> Let me know!  
> <3 you all!!!!


End file.
